1. Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid variant automobile drive which improves the fuel efficiency of an automobile while retaining an acceleration profile of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile can use an internal combustion engine to drive the wheels on the conventional automobile. The internal combustion engine can consume and combust, for example, fuel such as gasoline to generate the force required to power the wheels. While the combustion of fuel generates a lot of force, it also has some unintended side effects. For example, the combustion of fuel can generate emissions which are environmentally detrimental. With growing restrictions on emissions by the government or regulatory agencies, this can pose problems when using the conventional automobile with the internal combustion engine.
Furthermore, the production of fuel such as gasoline tends to be limited to a select amount of countries. Some of these countries lie in unstable regions and dependence on gasoline can lead to undesirable results both politically and economically.
A conventional hybrid automobile was developed in response to such problems with the conventional automobile. However, the conventional hybrid automobile usually switched between using a motor and using an internal combustion engine. This was also unsatisfactory in some respects because of the limited acceleration available when using the motor. Thus, the acceleration profile of the conventional hybrid automobile can be limited when compared to the conventional automobile.
Thus, there is a need for a hybrid variant automobile drive which improves the fuel efficiency of the automobile while retaining an acceleration profile of the automobile.